


Titles

by moffwithhishead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/moffwithhishead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fall into an easy silence for a while, both of them tired from their earlier activities but not nearly tired enough to go to sleep, just enjoying being together. Eventually Dean clears his throat, “Hey Cas…?” The other man hums noncommittally and doesn’t open his eyes, far too content for any of that. It makes Dean chuckle and run a hand through Cas’ hair, “What do I call you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titles

Cas has been human for a week and since he showed up on the front steps of their bunker, Dean has learned a lot.

He's learned that his best friend doesn't like flannel bed sheets, Good Morning America, brushing his teeth, the shampoo Sam got for him, how much upkeep is involved in being completely human and sunny side up eggs. He's learned that Cas  _does_  like his bacon crispy, his coffee with enough cream and sugar to make it taste vaguely like ice cream, to be held when he has nightmares, Star Wars over Star Trek (Dean's willing to forgive him for that) and that Cas is a cuddleslut. He's also learned that Cas is, weirdly, scared of spiders ("They are the spawn of Satan Dean, I would know!"). And both brothers have learned in great detail their friend's proclivity for going commando at all times (and  _wow_ , Sam may need therapy). So all in all, it's been a pretty educational week in all things Castiel the Human.

The most recent development? Sex with Cas is fucking  _ **awesome**_. Like think of the best sex of your life and then raise it to the power of infinity and that'll get you pretty close to how awesome sex with Cas is.

They're laying in Dean's bed now (their bed?), both trying to catch their breath with dumb smiles on their faces. Sam had locked them in Dean's room a couple hours ago and kinda forced them to talk out their feelings. Dean's thinking they should send him one of those edible arrangement things and maybe buy him a dog. Or a house. Or, y'know... get him laid. 

Eh, he'll think of something when Cas isn't naked.

Because,  _obviously_ , that takes precedence over everything else. 

Dean rolls his head over enough so he can see Cas' face and feels remarkably like a girl when it hits him that this is  **real**. This isn't a dream, it's not a remarkably cruel djinn thing, there's no supernatural beings involved in this moment at all. Dean told Cas that he loves him. Cas told Dean that he loves him. They kissed (it was awesome). They had sex (it was fucking  _ **faaaantastic**_ ). They're both on the same page, they know how each other feels, they know that neither one of them is going anywhere probably ever again - suddenly, Dean's got a light at the end of his tunnel. A big, blinking, fucking gorgeous light with blue eyes and perpetual sex hair.

Cas rolls over and lays his head on Dean's shoulder before yawning, "What are you thinking about?" He wraps an arm around Cas in response, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head ( _shut up_ ), "I was just thinkin' about us..." Cas smiles a little and wraps his arms around Dean's chest, "Good things, I hope." Dean chuckles a little and nods, "Of course. Only good things  _to_  think about you, Cas."

They fall into an easy silence for a while, both of them tired from their earlier activities but not nearly tired enough to go to sleep, just enjoying being together. Eventually Dean clears his throat, "Hey Cas...?" The other man hums noncommittally and doesn't open his eyes, far too content for any of that. It makes Dean chuckle and run a hand through Cas' hair, "What do I call you?"

"Uh..." The mussed up head of dark brown hair looks up at Dean and frowns, "I assumed Cas since that is my name." Dean's confused for a second before he chuckles and shakes his head, "No dude. I mean, if we're...  _together_ ," both of them smile at the word, "What do I call you? Like okay, boyfriend..." Dean shudders a little, "No. It's not nearly enough and the last time I was someone's boyfriend I was nineteen, I think we're a little beyond that now." Cas chuckles and lays his head back down on Dean's chest, "Lover is a rather apt description of our relationship."

"First of all, glad to know I mean so much to you man," the hunter takes a hand to his chest and pretends to be hurt. Dean breaks after Cas kisses his knuckles and he continues, definitely  _not_  blushing at all, "Second of all, lover is... gross." He scrunches up his face and shakes his head, "Yeah, definitely not lover." 

"Alright..." Cas thinks for a moment and Dean moves the hand that was on his chest to run through Cas' hair, "Isn't 'partner' a term many people use now to describe their lover?" Dean mulls it over for a second, "Okay, it's a contendor. A really weak one, but it's the only one that isn't too high school or gross, so it's a contendor." 

It continues much like this for a while, with Cas throwing out suggestions and Dean shutting them down.

"Paramour?"  
"Isn't that one of those shitty bands Charlie likes?"

"Honey?"  
"Dude, I'm not going to call you ' _my honey'_  in public."

"Flame?"  
"You can't be serious."

"Beau?"  
"Do I  _look_  like Scarlett O'Hara to you?"

"Escort?"  
"Cas."  
"Dean."  
"No way in Hell."

"Companion?"  
" _ **NO**_. Charlie already won't shut up about cosplaying somebody named Donna and the tenth doctor with you, she doesn't need anymore fodder." 

"Consort?"  
"You realize that would make you a Queen, right?"  
"Yes."  
"...too on the nose."

"Angel?"  
"Did you just make a joke?"

"Other half?"  
"Good but Sammy would never let me live it down."

"Better half?"  
"Accurate but again, Sam will never let me hear the end of it."

Eventually Cas gives up on suggesting things and rolls on top of Dean, "Why does it matter so much, Dean?" The hunter sighs and rubs a hand over his face, "It  _doesn't_  really matter Cas but... I dunno, I feel like 'boyfriend' isn't good enough. A boyfriend is somebody you sneak into your room when your parents are asleep, someone you skip class to make out with, someone you date for a while and never see again. A boyfriend is  _ **not**_  somebody who pulls you out of hell and... y'know... all the other stuff we've been through." 

Cas smiles at the man under him and shakes his head fondly, "Alright, well in that case I have one final suggestion." Dean chuckles a little and makes a vague hand motion, "Suggest away because partner is the only one left now and that could be way too confusing for when we're working a case."

"Mine."

Dean narrows his eyes, "Mine?" Cas smiles and rests his chin on his arms that are resting on Dean's chest, "Yes. You could simply say, 'This is Cas. He's mine.'" 

A slow grin spreads over Dean's face, "...I like that." Castiel chuckles and nods, "I figured you would," as he leans down to kiss the other man. Dean kisses Cas back for a while before pulling back, "So, you're mine?" If it was possible the answering eye-roll from Cas was audible, "Yes, Dean."

He laughs, a little giddy at the thought and grins down at Cas, "And I'm yours, right?" Cas smirks and nods, "That is generally how these things work, yes." Dean chuckles and kisses his angel again, "Smartass." 

* * *

The next week when they're working a job with Sam and Charlie manning the research center back at the Batcave, the woman who called them about the case that Dean's talking to points to Cas (who's talking to her kid that was a witness) and asks, "Who's that?"

"That's Cas," Dean can't help but grin a little. "He's mine." 

**Author's Note:**

> [read it on tumblr.](http://castielresidentbamf.tumblr.com/post/49331340808/cas-has-been-human-for-a-week-and-since-he-showed)
> 
> SCHMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!! It's preemptive in case tomorrow's episode hurts as bad as I think it will.


End file.
